


Sweater Vests

by Gette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gette/pseuds/Gette
Summary: A short one shot about sweater vest love.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 29





	Sweater Vests

Sweater vests

Sweater vests had never been her favorite but looking at Scorpius Malfoy wearing an oversized purple,orange and gray striped sweater vest that her grandma had knitted him was changing her mind very quickly.

He had paired the sweater vest with charcoal gray dress pants, a white long sleeve button up underneath and a dark purple tie tucked into the top. Al hadn't been as great of a sport and had taken off his yellow and tan sweater vest earlier that afternoon claiming he didnt want to get food on it. Rose had considered removing hers too but her mom had smiled at her across the table in a way that encouraged her to just go with it. Some battles weren't worth it.

Grandma Weasley had mixed things up this year. Instead of knitting sweaters with the letter of their first name on it she had branched out! Victoire and Teddy had received a shared gift of a crocheted blanket, her sons and son-in law had all received various colors of pointed crocheted hats with ear flaps. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Pansy, Angelina and Audrey had all received crocheted ponchos. Fleur seemed to like hers claiming it was like a cozier Beauxbatons cape. Grandma had beamed at that and the rest of the women had smiled and pretended that there were many occasions they could use a cape for. Aunt Pansy, a fashion designer smiled at her husband Charlie and put on her ridiculous snowflake themed Poncho. 

Victoire and Teddy's 9 month old baby, Ava Marie, had received a yellow knit dress and knit booties. As the only great grandchild so far, she was doted on.

The grandchildren and Scorpius all received woll Sweater vests. Grandma claimed that they were the new style and that she had personalized each vest to stay warm. Scorpius and Al had been in separable growing up but here he still was at 20, wearing a sweater vest like the rest of them.

Rose adjusted her pink sweater vest ("the color of a blushing rose, darling") over her navy short sleeve dress. How was it fair that scorpius looked even more handsome and approachable wearing his ensemble and she just felt like a dork.

He caught her staring at him and squirmed an eyebrow while exiting a heated conversation about ethical treatment of gnomes with her mother and uncle Percy.

He walked purposefully over to her and he glanced down at her sweater vest before stopping next to her by the dessert table, grabbing a brownie and meeting her eyes again before saying "Fancy seeing you here, Rosie".

She blushed and said, "Well this is my family so…" 

He pretended to look aghast and smacked one of his hands across his heart. "Are you, Rose Nymphadora Weasley, claiming that I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy am not an honorary member of the Weasley Family?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Well, it's not like I'm an honorary member of your family". She laughed and noticed his cheeks tinge a shade of pink close to the rosy hue of her dorky top.

"You could be if you want" Scorpius replied quietly studying their shoes.

Rose internally steadied herself as warmth flooded her body. "Sure Malfoy" she said sarcastically.

"Would you like to come to the Malfoy new years brunch this year. It's just mom, dad, and my Grandma Narcissa but the food is great and it's usually fun."

"We can wear our Weasley sweaters if you really want to mix the families" he added with an attempt to lighten his previous statement. 

His cheeks were still pink, their outfits were still ridiculous and she was still warm so she turned to him and said "I would like that very much".

Grandma Weasley smiled.


End file.
